A Very Merry Christmas Indeed
by serindraxx
Summary: written for the 25 Days of Christmas challenge... Lily is going out with an abusive boyfriend, but what will James do the first time Lily gets hurt? R&R *COMPLETE*
1. First Fight

_This is for The 25 Days of Christmas challenge that I started. The objective is to write twenty-five chapters or twenty-five oneshots leading up to Christmas Day. _

Disclaimer: I have never been abused, nor do I own any of the characters you recognize.

A Very Merry Christmas Indeed

First Fight

The yelling coming from the common room was terrific and caused a lot of heads to turn. Every one stared when the portrait opened and a disheveled Lily Evans exited.

"James Potter is a dead man," someone whispered, knowing the look in Lily's eyes.

"Huh?" Lily asked, looking up. She ignored everyone hanging by the portrait and continued her trek down to the great hall.

As she walked by the portrait of Sir Cadogan, the knight watched her with wide eyes. He turned and shrugged when she ignored him.

"What's with her?" someone asked, not sure whether to whisper or talk normally.

"It is the Christmas season," was the reply. "Maybe she didn't get what she absolutely wanted."

"But Christmas doesn't start till tomorrow."

The gossip quieted as Lily's boyfriend of three months exited the common room, a disgruntled look on his face.

"That wasn't James Potter," Ashley Carter was heard to mutter. Everyone in the tower knew that Ashley had never liked the fact that James favored Lily over her and was constantly carping on him.

"Of course it wasn't," Ashley's friend said, "That was Alan Short. You know, Lily's Prefect boyfriend."

"What was the shouting about then?"

No one had the answer to that so the question faded away.

Meanwhile, Lily had made it to her destination, watching out so that she hid the bruises on her arms.

When James looked up from his earnest conversation with Remus Lupin, he noticed the slightly crazed look on Lily's face.

"I'll be right back," he murmured, and stood up. Remus turned in his seat, wondering what James was up to.

When James sauntered over, placing an arm on Lily's shoulder, Lily jumped a mile, running her hands over her arms.

James noticed, but didn't comment, because he had seen the slight fear in her eyes and the bruises on her arms.

He was going to kill Short if it was the last thing he did.

A/N: okay just so everyone knows, I have never been abused, but I didn't know how else to start my Christmas fic challenge. This is going to be about twenty-five chapters. Please tell me what you think?

Serindraxx


	2. To Do Something

Disclaimer: I don't have any experience with abuse and I don't own anything you recognize.

A Very Merry Christmas Indeed

As Lily looked at James, he ran his hands through his hair. "What is going on?" he asked, hiding the pain in his voice with difficulty.

She looked up. "I don't think you want to know," she muttered, shuttering her eyes from him.

Oh Lily, he thought, how very wrong you are right now.

He turned his attention to the doors, waiting for Short to enter.

Lily, realizing what he was planning on doing, placed a hand on James arm. "Don't," she whispered brokenly, "you'll just make it worse. He was mad at me, for just wanting to come down to eat. I don't know what he'd do if he realized I told you."

James looked at her, confusion and anger warring in his eyes. "He shouldn't be allowed to do this to you, Lils. I have to do something."

She shook her head, keeping her hand on his arm. "Don't," she whispered again, but he ignored her and shook the hand off.

She watched as he stalked off toward the doors.

He was going to do something that she knew would come back to her.

A/N: well here is part two, hope you liked it even though it was short. They will get longer, hopefully. Review?

Serindraxx


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I have never experienced abuse, and I don't own anything you recognize.

Confrontation

The feel of the hand on his shoulder made Alan Short turn around, his teeth showing in a feral snarl.

When he realized who it was, he made himself calm down and offered a shaky smile, trying to hide the anger in his eyes.

The smile had barely faded before he landed in the wall behind him, the concrete leaving a burn in his shoulder. "What the hell was that for?" he growled, trying to stand up.

"That was for what you have been doing to the Head Girl, you bastard," James snarled, grabbing the lapels of Short's shirt and dragging him up.

"Me?" Alan tried to keep his voice from displaying the resentment that was simmering in his blood. "Did she tell you this? If she did, I'm telling you she deserved everything she got."

"That's where you're wrong." James turned around, forgetting that his back was exposed to an abuser, and started to walk away.

Before he got very far, however, Short let loose a fist and knocked him flat out. The last thing James remembered thinking before the darkness flooded his senses was that Short was going to pay for that.

A/N: okay, I wanted to tell every one who has faithfully reviewed for the past two days that I appreciate everything you have been saying, and I am honestly trying to make the chapters a little longer… I hope this worked for you! Review?

Serindraxx


	4. The Truth Can Hurt Part 1

Disclaimer: I have never experienced abuse and don't own the characters you recognize.

The Truth Can Hurt part one

Alan watched in discontent as James picked himself up.

"That was awfully low, is that what you do to all of the girls you've been with?" he asked, dusting his shirt off.

Alan deigned not to reply, but his expression told James that he was hitting the spot.

"Fine, don't answer; but I will get the whole story and then I will tell everybody what you've done," James replied to Alan's silence.

This time he made sure to eye Alan as he walked away.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lily looked up nervously that evening, when Alan came to sit with her at dinner.

"Oh come on Lily. You know I didn't mean anything by that earlier today. I just let my temper get away with me," he said, placing an arm around her shoulder. She jerked, but let it stay.

Down the table, James watched the whole scene with distaste. "How can she… let him touch her, after what he did to her?"

Remus looked up, and noticed that James was watching Lily and Alan leave the hall. "James, maybe you shouldn't get yourself involved with this. Didn't you get hurt because of him?"

James was rubbing between his shoulder blades unconsciously when Remus brought it up. He stopped and looked at Remus. "I'm not going to take this to the headmaster, Remus, I'm going to deal with it on my own, with or without your help."

Remus shook his head as James got up and followed Alan. Leaving a deep silence in his wake.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dumbledore watched in interest as James, Lily and Alan left the hall, each wearing a different expression.

Wondering what was going on, he followed the movement of Lily. Her body was shaking and she wasn't walking like she wanted Alan to hold her at all.

Something must be happening that he didn't know about.

A/N: okay this is as long as I can get it without losing the place where I am going with it. I hope you forgive me for not updating sooner!

Serindraxx


	5. The Truth Can Hurt Part 2

Disclaimer: I haven't been abused and I don't own anything you recognize

The Truth Can Hurt part two

Lily started to struggle as they reached the empty corridor, making Alan reach out his hand to slap her.

Suddenly from behind them the sound of footsteps was heard and Alan's hand was pulled back. "I wouldn't do that to the lady if I was you," James said softly, but venomously.

"Yeah? And what do you intend to do about it, pretty boy?" Alan snapped, yanking his hand back, swinging the fist so that it pulled a round house.

James didn't do anything; he just let the fist strike his cheek. As he fell backward, he heard Lily scream his name.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Come on, you little bitch," Alan muttered, walking away, tugging none-too-gently on Lily's arm.

Lily pulled back, slapping him across the cheek as hard as she dared to. Her hand left a red mark on his cheek and he growled.

Her heart rate sped up in fear for herself as she saw the fury in his eyes spark to life.

"I think, Mr. Short, that this is quite enough." The quiet voice made Alan look up. And his eyes grew wide as he realized that Dumbledore had seen the whole scene…

A/N: okay I know this is short, but my mind is on another story that I need to update and this has been going through my mind all morning. Please don't yell!

Serindraxx


	6. Involvement

Disclaimer: okay I won't repeat myself, but I don't own the characters you recognize.

Lily gasped at the pain in her arm, where Alan was still tugging at her.

"Look, I wasn't doing anything, headmaster," he said in the voice that had made Lily go out with him.

Apparently Dumbledore wasn't quite as impressed. "As it stands however, you will let her go and come with me, Mr. Short."

Alan glared at his back but let Lily go, growling almost silently.

James picked himself up, and walked over to Lily. "Did he hurt you?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper. She shook her head.

"No, I think he only scared me," she said.

"Good, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to hit him," James answered. He wanted to, but he held himself back in light of the headmaster getting involved.

Just as he started walking away from her, she grabbed his arm and practically threw herself into his embrace, crying the entire time. Her frame was shaking and he wasn't sure what to do besides pat her gently on the back…

A/N: this chapter is shorter than the others because I lost my inspiration right in the middle. I hope you liked it anyway, much more than the ramblings of an insane author… so, be nice and review?

Serindraxx


	7. The Next Day

Disclaimer: I don't want to repeat myself. Just read please?

The Next Day

The next morning, Lily woke up, comfortable warmth behind her. She rolled over, smiling slightly, to see James with his arm wrapped around her waist. He was breathing softly and she was loath to get up, seeing as it was the weekend.

The tears had dried with the crust left from sleep. She remembered everything that had happened last night after she left the great hall with Alan.

Jerking slightly, she noticed the bruise that was swelling above James's left eye. That eye wouldn't open for a couple of days, at the very least.

However, that didn't stop his right eye from opening. She looked at him and felt the strange urge to kiss him. When she did, he stirred and rolled over, leaving her feeling bereft of his arm.

She shrugged and got out of bed, rolling her shoulder muscles. A slight sound behind her made her turn around, feeling the blood pool in her cheeks.

James was watching her, confusion in his expression. Reaching around the table for his glasses, he placed them on his head, and continued to stare at her.

"Why didn't you tell me the extent of your injuries, Lils?" he asked his tone of voice suggesting anger and disgust.

She shivered. "Because I didn't want to go into it," she whispered.

He shook his head. "I might have done more than I already have to help you, you know I would have moved heaven and earth to help you," he said, the words seeming to just tumble out of his mouth.

"But this is why I didn't want your help, you might have done something drastic," Lily said, her voice pleading. "Don't do anything, James, it'll just make him worse."

He nodded, shortly, but she could see he didn't mean it. He was still going to hurt Alan…

A/N: okay, I hope you are all happy; a little fluffier than my last few chapters. There is going to be a little more interaction between them from now on. Please review?

Serindraxx


	8. In Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The minute Lily walked into the great hall, she knew something was going to happen. And it was going to fall on her shoulders.

She had no idea how right she was until she sat down on the bench for breakfast.

As she reached across to grab a roll, a hand wrapped around her shoulder and turned her forcefully around.

She gulped as she smelt the foul stench of his breath. "You've been drinking whisky haven't you?" she whispered, wrapping her hands around the bench behind her.

"So what if I have? It's your fault," he snapped, not letting go and yanking her shoulder out of place.

She heard the sickening snap of her arm being broken. Her left arm, hanging limply by her side, wasn't going to help her fight against him.

Just as she made up her mind to let him drag her upstairs, another arm showed up, and there was a sickening thud as Alan fell like a rock to the floor.

She looked up into the glasses-covered eyes of James Potter, his eyes filled with fury.

A/N: I hope you liked this. James finally got a punch in and knocked Alan out. Review?

Serindraxx


	9. Safe?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Safe

She was still staring at him when reality struck her in the face… ahem, the arm… and she felt tears fall down her cheeks.

James placed his hands under her arm and helped her stand. "Come on, I think you need to go to the hospital wing," he said.

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to," she said petulantly, her lower lip sticking out in a childish pout.

James shook his head, looking down at the prone figure of Alan Short, and started walking toward the hall doors.

Alice stood up, but he shook his head at her, and she sat down reluctantly.

When they had entered the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey came out, clucking like an irate mother hen.

"What you kids are doing these days," she muttered, looking over Lily's arm and getting her potion ready.

"Miss Evans, I need you to sit down and wait for me, I won't have you wandering around until that arm of yours is healed." Lily sat down, shaking slightly from her latest encounter with Alan.

"Stay with me, please," she said, noticing that James was trying to make a quiet exit.

"I'll stay," he said quietly, sitting down beside her and resting his hand over her shoulder. She rested her head on his chest, and cried till she slept.

He wrapped her securely against his chest; falling backward on the bed and not letting her go… not yet…

A/N: I hope you liked it… now you might want to leave a review for me?

Serindraxx


	10. Fearless

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!

Fearless

Lily woke up, having been lying in James's arms for the past five hours, and looked around her for the first time.

Her arm was back to normal, she no longer felt the bruises on her back and shoulders, and she was still sitting in the cradle of James's arms.

She got up carefully, trying not to jostle the sleeping form behind her, and headed toward the hospital wing doors.

Just as she got to her exit sign, the door slammed open and a very irate Sirius Black entered, followed closely behind by Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"Where is he?" Sirius demanded, looking very wild and annoyed. Lily silently pointed in the general direction and Sirius stormed off. Remus stopped to explain what had happened.

"That boyfriend of yours got what he deserved but James is going to have serve the detention," he sighed, running his hands through his sandy hair.

Lily felt her jaw drop at the injustice of it, but couldn't say anymore because Alan had entered through the still-open doors.

"Come on, Lily, I'm sorry I did what I did," he muttered, but Lily pulled her arm away, refusing to let him get near her.

"Well, I'm not sorry," she retorted, "we are through, Alan. I don't know why I chose to go out with you in the first place."

The fury in Alan's eyes almost made her bite her tongue, but the sound of encouragement from Remus helped her hold her head up.

"You heard the lady," James said from behind her. "Now, get out of here."

Alan looked around, but realizing that he was impossibly outnumbered, backed down. He left, throwing one last disgusted look in her direction.

"What made you finally say that?" Remus asked, confusion clearly showing in his eyes.

"Because," Lily said, slowly, "I found that what I wanted was in front of me the whole time."

A/N: did you think that I was done? Well, if its any consolation for you, I'm still writing! I hope you all got the reference in the title? Even if you didn't, that's okay, I know you love it anyway! So, be nice and leave a review?

Serindraxx


	11. Never Promised

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… (thinks) nope I don't…

Never Promised

The news that Lily had broken up with Alan was all over the castle for the next couple of days, and Lily could still feel her cheeks burning from the snide remarks made that day.

"What did you do that made James your knight in shining armor?" Ashley Carter snapped, feeling sore that her chance with James had come and gone in the flash of fifteen seconds.

"Oh ease up, Ash," one of Ashley's friends said, dragging her away.

Lily sighed; slamming her book closed with enough force to kill the book, she rubbed her hands over her forehead.

"Need any help?" she closed her eyes. Just the voice she didn't want to hear.

When she opened her eyes again, Severus Snape's face swam into view.

"No, I can handle myself without your help," she snapped, stuffing her book back in her bag and throwing a glare in his direction.

"I thought we had agreed two years ago that you wouldn't talk to me, since you have your 'new friends'," she snarled, throwing the last two words out in disgust.

Snape watched her go, a mixture of hurt and anger showing in his face. "I never promised anything," he said under his breath, sadly shaking his head. He stared at the door she had vanished behind, swearing that someday he was going to make things right…

A/N: I hope you liked the little bit of S/L in the chapter. I'm sorry for the delay in new chapters, but I find that the evening is the only time I have to myself. Um, review?

Serindraxx


	12. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

The End

She was chewing on her quill and trying to decide what to write, when one of the girls from her dormitory came into the common room.

"I noticed you lying in the bathroom last night," she said, "are you sick?"

Lily shook her head, "Not in that sense, I'm not." She sighed. "I had another fight with Severus," she explained, her heart wrenching just remembering it.

"Ahh, I had wondered. Didn't you lock yourself in the bathroom in fifth year as well over him?"

Lily nodded her head, trying to hide the pain in her eyes.

"Well, you might have to do that more often, I hear that he's going to support you-know-who," Maria stage-whispered, not even noticing the pain in Lily's eyes.

"Well I guess that's it then," Lily whispered to herself, "I guess that's the end."

A/N: and no that isn't the end of this fic, I'm just trying to come up with better titles. And I'm so sorry about not writing anything yesterday. The internet went out before I could, so I'm working double time to get caught up. Please review?

Serindraxx


	13. Whipped

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… nope, I don't!

Whipped

James looked up when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder. "James, don't you have detention tonight?" Remus asked softly, not exactly afraid of James's temper but not wanting to ignite it anyway.

James nodded, standing up and stretching his back. "I do, I'm just watching out for Lily," he said by way of explanation.

Remus acknowledged this answer, walking with James to the classroom.

"So when are you having the next prefects' meeting?" Remus asked as the silence began to get awkward.

James shrugged, running his hands through his hair absentmindedly. "I guess whenever Lily asks me to help her," he said.

"But Christmas is around the corner!" Remus protested, unsure what to say about this piece of information.

James gave him a sidelong look. "So?" he asked, turning his eyes forward in time to keep himself from running into a fifth year.

_Nothing_, Remus thought, _except for the fact that you are, undeniably, whipped._

A/N: sorry about the scare last chapter, but I had to figure out something fast… I'm over fifty reviews! Keep them coming! PS. I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it's all I can do on short notice.

Serindraxx


	14. Recruited?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

"Hey, Lily," James asked, scuffing his foot on the ground, "How are you holding up?"

She sighed, running a hand through her disheveled hair. "As good as can be expected, considering the situation," she said, "Why?"

James shrugged. He couldn't answer the question without some soul searching of his own.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus felt the resentment bubbling up inside him as Lily laughed with Potter and his gang.

Suddenly a hand fell on his shoulder. "There's a meeting in the common room after dinner," someone whispered in his ear, making him want to shiver.

"I'm coming."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We are looking for recruits for our little family of death-eaters," Lucius Malfoy said, wrapping his arm around Narcissa's waist. Severus felt sure that he was going to be sick.

How could Voldemort want to use Hogwarts as a base for recruits? It seemed wrong to do though…

"Sev…" a voice said in his ear and he almost jumped out of his seat for joy, only to realize that it wasn't Lily whispering to him.

It was Bellatrix Lestrange…

A/N: yes I had to put something about Voldemort in the chapter, so there you go… and yes before anyone asks, Bellatrix is older than Severus and is married to Lestrange. That's it I think, so please be nice and review!

Serindraxx


	15. To Compare A Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own…

What am I going to do?

Lily sighed, curling up in her bed with a good novel she hadn't read in a while. As she settled down, she noticed herself making comparisons between the hero and someone in her life…

"What are you up to?" as the voice invaded her mind, Lily jumped.

She looked up, into the smiling eyes of Mary McDonald.

"I'm reading," she stuttered, not sure what to think about her interruption.

Mary took one glance at the cover and giggled. Lily looked at the cover, not sure what was so funny.

"Lily, I can't believe you are reading that book again for the hundredth time," Mary managed to say, in between stifling her giggles and almost falling into the four-poster…

"Mar-ry, it isn't funny," Lily moaned, throwing her head back into the pillow, trying to ignore her friend's guffaws.

"Okay, I guess I'm going to leave you alone and take a shower," Mary said, still laughing.

Lily watched her go, feeling nervous.

"What am I going to do this year?" she asked herself, stifling a moan.

A/N: TEN DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!!!! Sorry I had to do that… um, yeah, I guess that's it… review?

Serindraxx


	16. Finally Coming Around?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Severus lay in bed that night, thinking of the meeting that had occurred that evening. Bellatrix had been worse than he remembered her and it made him feel horrible. He ached, wishing that Lily were with him, or at least thinking about him.

He thought about when he had first seen Lily, playing on a swing with her sister…

"Hey, Sev, what are you up to?"

He jerked slightly, not realizing that he had been moaning in his sleep, for he had been asleep.

"Trying to sleep," he grumbled, ignoring the pain in his heart, and rolled over. Just as he managed to get to sleep, he heard, "Oh, well, good luck with that."

He slept that night, his dreams filled with Lily Evans.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sunlight filtered through her bed curtains, and she squinted against the glare.

Her book, which had been left open on her stomach, was now on the floor. She glared down at it, remembering her almost vivid dream from the night before.

"Hey, Lil, the bathroom is open if you need it," Mary said cheerfully, running a damp towel through her hair and throwing it in the corner.

Lily shrugged, not moving from her spot on the bed.

Mary looked at her more closely. "You didn't sleep well last night, did you?" she said, making it more of an announcement than a question.

Lily shook her head… no, she was dreaming about Sev and James, both of them dying for her…

Wait, _both_ of them? Since when had they both been on the same side?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

James woke up, hearing the usual morning sounds. Remus was already reading his book on his bed, Sirius was just now waking up and Peter was still snoring.

"Hey, Rem, what do you think is going to happen?" James asked, trying to keep his voice down.

Remus looked up, leaving his finger to mark his spot. "What do you mean?" he asked, confusion showing in his eyes.

James paused for a second. What did he mean?

"You know; the war outside with Voldemort…" he said, his voice fading slightly as he thought over what else he wanted to say, "and the war inside the school. Do you think I'll ever get a chance with Lily?" he asked, his uncertainty showing in his eyes.

Remus thought over his answer. "I think you have a very reasonable chance with her," he said. _Very reasonable, indeed,_ he thought, _considering I think she's finally coming around._

A/N: I hope that exceeds exceptions with you, considering that a lot of that was supposed to be for tomorrow. You weren't supposed to get James till then, but I guess this will have to do… did I answer a little bit with Snape's side? I hope so… um, review?

Serindraxx


	17. Distractions

Disclaimer: I don't know anything…

Morning classes went by, to James's dismay. He found himself wishing for more time by himself.

Remus watched Lily covertly, wondering what she was thinking. Her usually expressive green eyes were shuttered.

The teachers were amazed at her lapse in concentration; where she used to answer questions with a correct answer, now she just looked at them blankly.

As Remus knew was going to happen, a teacher called on her, and she glanced up reluctantly. Her answer was a blank stare at first and then she brightened.

The teacher sighed in relief, obviously pleased that her star student was now paying attention enough to answer correctly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus looked at Potter resentfully, annoyed that Lily was spending more time with his group than she used to.

"What has he done that's caused her to like him?" he muttered, glaring balefully at her back.

There had to be a way to get her to see his faults…

A/N: not as long, but I'm tired and have some kind of stomach bug… but don't let that discourage you from reviewing.

Serindraxx


	18. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own…

She had almost totally forgotten about Alan, but the morning before break started, she heard the worst news imaginable: James had landed himself in the hospital wing trying to get in the way of a stunning spell.

Rushing down to the wing, her hair flying in a flurry behind her, she saw him before she had time to stop running.

His arms wrapped around her, bruising her. She squirmed, trying to get at his hand.

He slapped her, effectively making her stop moving, but she had also fainted from the force of the blow.

Before she lost consciousness, she heard Alan above her, saying "Hey, she fainted on me… I thought you said that wouldn't happen?"

The person who responded did so quietly and she had no way of identifying the speaker.

The last thing she had time to do was send up a prayer for help…

A/N: not even as good as it would be, but I'm still not feeling too good, and almost out of inspiration… thank the gods this is almost done… review?

Serindraxx


	19. Not Believed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

As consciousness reached him, James sat bolt upright in bed. Remus was sitting in the chair, reading, as usual.

The sandy-haired boy jumped when James moved and tried to get James to lie down again.

James was having none of it. "No, I have to get up," he said stubbornly, running his hand through his hair. "I overheard Short talking to Snape before I lost consciousness."

Remus shook his head. "No, you didn't, you just want a reason to dislike Short besides the obvious one," he said.

"Damnit, Remus, I swear I did," James said, thumping his covered thigh in frustration. "They were talking about kidnapping Lily!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Lily is okay, I saw her at breakfast this morning."

James shook his head violently. "Breakfast was _hours_ ago, Moony! Something happened; I can feel it!"

"And I'm saying nothing happened."

"But I swear I heard it…" James said, his voice losing the confidence it had once held.

A/N: that is where I will leave this; sorry I didn't submit anything last night, but the internet was acting up again. Five days till christmas1 I hope everyone is ready!

Serindraxx


	20. Retribution?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Lily felt uncharacteristically sick. The smells coming from the inside of the bag made her wrinkle her nose.

The voices she heard were soft, obviously not trying to make a disturbance. She recognized both in an instant. Severus was talking to her ex.

"I told you no one would ask question," Severus was saying. "We chose the right corridor for once."

"But are you sure that nosy marauder hasn't told the headmaster yet?" Alan asked.

"Well, I can't be sure, but I doubt anyone would believe him; I knocked him a good one, giving him a concussion, I hope."

So Sev was the one who hurt him, Lily thought, feeling anger for the first time in a month.

She started struggling, hearing a grunt of pain as she rolled out of Alan's arms.

"Goddamn it," he hissed, reaching out to grab hold of her arm.

When she fell, the bag had come off, making her head spin with the smells from the forest.

She was still woozy, which made it easier for Short to grab her and yank her up.

Her face burned when he pulled her against him, forcing her head up to meet his gaze.

"I'm going to make you sorry you ever left me," he snarled, the horrid stench of his breath reaching her nostrils.

She shivered, no longer struggling. How much worse could it get?

A/N: I hope you are happy… not as long but that's okay, right? At least I updated.

Serindraxx


	21. Getting Help

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

"I have to see Dumbledore!"

The shout was heard throughout the entire great hall, everyone craning their necks to see who was shouting.

"On what grounds, young man?" McGonagall asked, placing her hands on her hips in a way that brooked no argument.

"On a matter of life or death!" James said, lowering his voice.

"What kind of matter?"

The question was asked quietly, so that only James could hear. He shuddered, hearing the ice in her tone.

"It's about Lily, Professor," he said, running his hand through his hair agitatedly.

"What about her?"

"Her ex was talking to Sna-Severus and I heard them discussing some kind of retribution," he answered, looking the professor straight in the eyes as he said it.

McGonagall looked like she was on the verge of saying something but caught her tongue before she said it.

A gentle voice behind them caught James's attention.

"Mr. Potter, what seems to be the trouble?" Albus Dumbledore said; his normally twinkling eyes dull now.

"He says it's about Lily," McGonagall said, answering for James.

"Well, tell what you think is going on right now."

A/N: yes I'm flip-flopping right now, and I hope it makes sense. And no I'm not spoiling anything for you…

Serindraxx


	22. Rescued

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Lily was upset; not just with herself, for getting into this situation, but at Severus as well. She thought he was above kidnapping, but apparently that was moot.

The words that Alan had just murmured were still ringing in her head and she turned her head as he leaned into give her a bruising kiss.

Just as she steeled herself to keep avoiding him, a sound in the forest beyond them caused Alan to loosen his grip.

She looked up at a pair of eyes not unlike James Potter's except that it was in the face of a stag, not James, she was looking at.

Sev cursed under his breath, moving backwards, away from the stag and into the forest.

However, before he had gone more than five paces, the snap of a twig alerted the stag to Severus's disappearing back.

The stag tossed its head back and nearly started charging, surprising Snape so much that he lost his balance and tripped over a tree root; Lily watched in amazement as Alan jerked in shock.

She looked back towards the area the stag had entered from and was entranced to find that she could see where she was.

Just as she stood up and was dusting herself off, the headmaster turned up, out of breath.

"Isn't that bad for your health, Albus?" McGonagall was asking.

Dumbledore didn't have a chance to answer because the redhead had thrown herself at him and was shaking with relief.

"Oh, I was so scared," she sobbed, not letting go, but wrapping her arms more securely against his waist.

"Well, you don't have to be now," Dumbledore responded, his voice soft. "You don't have to be."

A/N: okay, she has been saved! I wonder how many of you recognize the stag? Review?

Serindraxx


	23. One Thing Left For It

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

James hadn't come back and Remus was worried. It was way past evening and the stars weren't to be seen.

Sirius looked up at him, feeling disgruntled that he hadn't listened to James the first time.

At about three o'clock that afternoon, Dumbledore had come in, holding on to Lily, who hadn't looked too shabby.

"Remus, relax…. James will be here shortly," he said, honestly believing in that.

"But he's been gone for longer than he should have been, even in his animagus form…" Remus muttered, finally sitting on the couch and throwing his back.

_Something happened, _he thought, _I want to know what occurred._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

James was still in stag form, keeping an eye on Snape, who was still lying where he tripped over the root.

The moaning had stopped about fifteen minutes before and Snape's chest now moved in a rhythm that signaled sleep.

James changed quickly into his human form, cautiously walking forward to check on Snape's leg.

The only thing that looked out of place was his foot, and that looked almost as though it had been broken.

There was only one thing for it… he had to bring Snape up to the hospital wing.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the little bit of a story here…. Only two more chapters, people! Keep those reviews coming! Please?

Serindraxx


	24. He Got The Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

The minute he walked into the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey rushed to his side to take Snape out of James's arms.

"What happened, Potter?" she asked, tsking under her breath.

He explained as much as he could without getting himself into trouble, and she nodded her head, said a complicated spell and sent James off to go down to dinner.

Following the sound of excitement, he found that the hall hadn't been quite as emptied as he first thought.

The minute he walked into the great hall, the chatter died down and he had to shake his head, thinking that he was seeing things: Lily Evans was running down the aisle toward him, her eyes wide with tears.

But the minute she fell into his arms, the dream became reality and he lifted her, spinning her around excitedly.

When he set her on her feet again, the catcalls were heard above the sound of cheering.

He had finally gotten the girl, and it was the best Christmas he had ever had…

"Merry Christmas, James!" she murmured in his ear, placing a kiss on his cheek… "Merry Christmas!"

A/N: this is not over yet… next chapter is the epilogue, although I hope everyone has had as much fun on this wild ride as me… now, be kind and leave a review behind as you go!

Serindraxx


	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…

James felt in his pocket to make sure that the ring was still there.

It was his and Lily's first year anniversary and he really wanted her to marry him. In the war, one was never sure whether they would live through it.

He walked into the apartment she was sharing with Alice, putting his finger to his lips as Alice started to say something. She nodded, grinning, and went back to the magazine she was reading.

"Hey, Alice, have you seen the Daily Prophet today?" Lily asked, walking into the living area. "Do you remember Alan Short? The guy I dated for a record of six weeks? He's been arrested for assault." She said that with the air of knowing someone, but not knowing them.

Alice was nodding her head, still eying the magazine in her hand.

James grinned at the tactics of ignoring someone… he did it himself around Sirius and his many girlfriends.

He decided it was time to make his appearance. "Hey Lils, what are you doing right now?" he asked, chuckling at her jump.

"I'm not doing anything, why?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Because I wanted to do this," he answered, kneeling on one knee, and heard her inward gasp as he pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, already knowing her answer.

"Yes!" she shouted, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder.

He breathed a sigh of relief and held on tight to her, never letting her go… never.

A/N: my first finished fic. I hope you all liked reading it… thanks for making me feel loved!

Serindraxx


End file.
